Draculaura
Draculaura is the 1,600 year old daughter of Count Dracula. She is a 'vegan' vampire, meaning she doesn't drink blood or eat meat, and she appears to be hemophobic, which means she is afraid of blood and cannot even say the word "blood" without fainting. She is called "Lala" and "Ula D" by her ghoul friends and her boyfriend Clawd Wolf, who is her best friend Clawdeen Wolf's older brother. She is voiced by Debi Derryberry in the webisodes. Personality Draculaura is very sweet, friendly, kind and happy to her friends. She smiles very often, and talks a lot. She was one of the first Monster High students to help Frankie realize that she would fit in at the school. Draculaura can be easily distracted, which makes her prone to accidents and mixed information. She also crushes on boys and falls in love easily, such as with Heath Burns in "The Hot Boy", or "the Perfect Guy" in "Horrorscope". Appearances In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The vampire girl is played by Melanie Mah. In the webisodes and specials, Draculaura's voice is provided by Debi Derryberry. In "New Ghoul @ School", Draculaura is Frankie's first friend. She introduces Frankie to Clawdeen, which then results in Frankie's newfound group of buddies. She supports Frankie, even after all her mishaps, and tries to offer advice to her throughout. In "Fright On!", Draculaura feels the tension between Vampires and Werewolves personally. After several misunderstandings, she breaks up with Clawd and feels abandoned by Clawdeen. When Van Hellscream fanned the flames by saying the Werewolves kidnapped her, she found herself locked in big danger. She managed to escape, and made things right with Clawd and Clawdeen. In "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?", Draculaura finds herself with huge expectations about her Sweet 1600th Party. These expectations cause problems with Clawd, who can't seem to live up to them. Physical Appearance Draculaura has visible fangs (since she's a vampire), pale pink skin, pale pink eyes, long black hair with pink stripes that's pulled into two very long pigtails and has a little pink heart on her cheek just below her left eye. She also wears silver safety pin earrings and pink heart-shaped jewelry. Draculaura's also the shortest of her friends, even in her heels. She carries a sun umbrella, so she won't get sunburned (due to vampires having pale, sensitive skin). Classic Monster Draculaura is the daughter of Dracula. While it was originally presumed that her father and the titular character of Bram Stoker's novel Dracula were the same person, Draculaura's School's Out Diary states that her father was already an ancient vampire "when togas were first coming into fashion", and that the famous Dracula we know of today was a lesser vampire who stole Draculaura's father's identity and wreaked havoc until he was destroyed, which Draculaura views as his just desserts. Draculaura's design nevertheless borrows a great deal from the appearance of Bela Lugosi as this "impostor" Dracula. [[Wikipedia:Dracula (1931 film)|The Dracula film]], directed by Tod Browning, was released by Universal in 1931. It is based on the stage play of the same name by Hamilton Deane and John L. Balderston, which in turn is based on [[Wikipedia:Dracula|the novel Dracula by Bram Stoker]]. There was a sequel released in 1936 titled Dracula's Daughter starring Gloria Holden as Countess Marya Zaleska. While Draculaura may not be based directly on the Gloria Holden character, her character design takes many cues from traditional portrayals of Dracula and vampire-related characters; her skin is pale, she has visible fangs and dark hair, and she sp eaks with a light Romanian/Transylvanian accent. Additionally, the narrator of the famous pre-''Dracula'' vampire story Carmilla is named Laura, a possible influence on Draculaura's own name. Her pointed ears may be a nod to Max Schrek's Count Orlok from [[Wikipedia:Nosferatu|the 1922 film Nosferatu]]. Relationships Family Draculaura was born in AD 412''Sweet 1600'' live chat with Draculaura at Stardoll.com as the daughter of a centurion.Ghoul Spirit Something presumably happened to her father, leaving Draculaura and her mother homeless. After some time, the two made their way to the province of Dacia, the modern day Romania, where Draculaura's mother became a housekeeper of Dracula. She and her mother fell subject to a wasting disease (presumably tuberculosis) and her mother, Alina, died because of it. Draculaura's adopted father turned her into a vampire before she could die too, beginning her life as an immortal. One way or another, Draculaura ended up adopted by Dracula and eventually moved with him to the USA. Draculaura and her father live on the same street as Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll "in what is either a gigantic mansion or a small castle. I guess you'd have to go with mansion, but only because there isn't a moat and a drawbridge."Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st Draculaura gets along with her father, although she thinks he is very old fashioned, (he bought her Victorian dresses for back-to-school clothes)Draculaura's Diary, July 21st. Every year he tries to convince her to be a more traditional vampire, including keeping nighttime hours and drinking blood.Draculaura's Diary, August 25th Her School's Out diary reveals that Draculaura is in fact Dracula's adoptive daughter, not biological, and that he took in her and her mother "when no one else would". She also reveals that her father is not the Dracula that Bram Stoker wrote about.Draculaura's School's Out Diary, October 12th In the books, she lives with her parents (her father is leader of the RADs), her grandparents and other relatives. Ghoul Next Door mentions that she has an uncle.In Back and Deader than Ever, in an argument, Lala has a flash back to when her mother dies. This also revels that Draculaura was human once. Friends Draculaura is best friends with Clawdeen Wolf, and the two have accepted Frankie Stein within their group. Draculaura's outgoing nature has earned her many other friends too, including Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps and Cleo de Nile. Pet Draculaura's pet is named Count Fabulous. She likes to dress him up in pink, coordinated outfits. The only form of insects that Draculaura will let him eat are small insects, like mosquitoes. Romance Draculaura is a huge flirt. In the webisode "The Hot Boy", she forms a crush on Heath Burns and is also seen dancing with him at the Justin Biter concert in "New Ghoul @ School", but is over him by the episode "Fur Will Fly", calling him "conceited". However, he later "wears her down" about going to the Spirit Rally Dance with him in "Why We Fright"; she chooses not to go with him after he mocks her in the next webisode. She was also attracted to a mysterious student known as "The Perfect Guy" in the webisode "Horrorscope". His face is never seen, and he seems to have been a character exclusive to that one episode. She also dated Valentine in the past. In her diary, she had a crush on Jackson Jekyll, which seemed to be reciprocated. However, nothing came of this relationship due to Jackson forgetting all of their plans for evening dates.Draculaura's School's Out Diary Draculaura has been officially dating Clawd Wolf since "Fear Pressure" and the 'School's Out' diaries. Draculaura began to see Clawd in a different light after Frankie pitched the idea of going to the dance with him instead of settling for Heath Burns. She seemed nervous about the idea of dating her best friend's brother, but they all made their peace with it in the end. She also had a crush on DJ Hyde, but said that she would get over it when she noticed that Hyde liked Frankie. By the third book, she and Clawd had developed a secret relationship. She also dated a vampire named Valentine a few years back, prior to her time in Monster High, as seen in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Draculauraheath1.png|Draculaura And Heath Burns Dancing Theperfectguy1.png|The Perfect Guy And Draculaura Vamp_and_were.jpg|Draculaura Going To Kiss Clawd Facebook - Draculaura poem Clawd.jpg|Facebook Poem By Draculaura To Clawd Screen Shot 2012-01-14 at 11.34.47 AM.png|Draculaura With Her Ex Valentine|link=Valentine Kk.PNG|Draculaura Kissing Clawd In "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love" Draculaura in the Monster High books In the ''Monster High'' book series, Draculaura is often called Lala by her friends, while Draculaura is her RAD (Regular Attribute Dodgers) name. She is described as often having make-up smudges, because she can't see her reflection, and is often wearing cashmere and spending her time in the steam room because she is always cold due to having no pulse. She has pale skin, pink highlighted hair (which matches her makeup and outfits), and fangs. Draculaura is a vegan in both the books and the webisodes. At one point she was complaining to Blue (Lagoona) that there was a lack of vegan options in the cafeteria, and about her having to consume iron supplements. According to her, Melody's family rented their house from Lala's grandparents. In Ghoul Next Door she takes part in the documentary of the same name. But her part of the documentary is audio only, and pictures were put in her place, due to her not showing up on film. In Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, she is sent out to her grandparents' house, much to her dismay. However, she shows up at Clawdeen's hideout with her father's permission, where she develops a crush on Clawd and even convinces him to let her give him a mohawk. She is present at Clawdeen's party, where she flaunts her RAD status. Back and Deader Than Ever features Draculaura as the central character. Her chapters have her fighting against her father's plan to establish a RAD-only school. Dolls Basic Draculaura.jpg|'Basic' Draculaura Doll Draculaura-monster-high-19949892-256-528.png|'Basic' Draculaura Art *'Line:' 'Basic' *'Release:' July 2010 :Draculaura wears a pink vest with two white buttons over a dark shirt with fishnet sleeves ending in white frills. Her white jabot collar is adorned with a pink flower jewel. Below waist level, Draculaura dresses in a short, white, frilly skirt with black lace underneath. She sports black fishnet tights matching her shirt, which at knee height becomes covered by her pink boots. Her boots are marked at the top with grey hearts, feauture black shoelaces and at the bottom are wind up in black ribbons. Her soles and heels are grey again. Draculaura accessorizes with white safety pin earrings. Her hair is in two pigtails. :The doll comes with a black and pink umbrella with a grey skull on top and a black bat at the handle, a Count Fabulous figurine, a real-life sized pink brush, a pink doll stand and a diary. Dead Tired Dracu2.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Jewelry Box Coffin playset Fashion Emergency - Draculaura and coffin.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Jewelry Box Coffin in the webisodes *'Line:' Dead Tired *'Release:' November 2010 :The Jewelry Box Coffin is a black coffin with pink stylized heart and bow decorations. Inside are a pink bow-shaped pillow, a pillow partially white with pink hearts and partially pink with black diagonal lines, and a white curtain with pink hearts. There's a white heart-shaped tray that can be attached to the side of the coffin and the inside of the lid features a pop-down "TV" set. On one side of the coffin's lid is a holder from which Count Fabulous can hang. :The Jewelry Box Coffin comes with a lot of doll-sized accessories: pitcher, cup, saucer, journal and pen. The bed also comes with a real-life sized pink bat ring. :Draculaura's Dead Tired doll is sold separately. Monster-High-Dead-Tired-Draculaura-Doll-620x620.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Draculaura doll 6019495601 e2028fd8a4.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Draculaura art 6.JPG|''Dead Tired'' Draculaura in the webisodes *'Line:' Dead Tired *'Release:' June 2011 :For her sleep-time look, Draculaura wears a a pink blouse with white polka-dots and matching pants. The rest of her shirt has a lighter shade of pink with black bow on a white collar. Her pants have the lighter shade of pink belt with a bow. Her slippers have pink fuzzy, heart shaped, bat with black wings. She also has a pink eye mask with white polka dots. Her hair is in two high pigtails. :The doll comes with a doll-sized DVD case, a real-life sized pink brush and a pink doll stand. *'Line:' Dead Tired 7029443731_e9b37897ec.jpg|Dead Tired Wave 2 *'Release':??? Draculaura has a second Dead Tired doll which is going to come soon.Her black hair is tied up in a ponytail and a pink sleeping mask is attached.Her sleeping gown is pink with black detail and white edging.She carries with her a bucket of ice cream for the sleepover.On her feet she wears fuzzy pink slippers. : Gloom Beach draculauragloom.JPG|''Gloom Beach'' Draculaura doll DraculauraatGloomBeach.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Draculaura art *'Line:' Gloom Beach *'Release:' December 2010 :Draculaura wears a black one-piece bathing suit with yello-dotted pink straps and pink hearts lined up vertically. Along the top is a line of white frills and on the bathing suit's chests rests a pale pink bow. The lower part of the suit is yellow with pink dots and has pink frills running from one hip to the other along the back. Another pink bow decorates the surve of Draculaura's back. She finishes the look with a yellow waist wrap with pink dots, pink sunglasses, yellow bow-shaped earrings, and black sandals with mirrored pink and yellow straps. Her hair is down, waist length. :The doll comes with a doll-sized bottle of SPF 500 sun-scream, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand and a semi-real-life sized card addressed to Lagoona. :Draculaura's Gloom Beach doll has been released twice. Once single and once as part of a 5-pack with Gloom Beach versions of Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Cleo de Nile and Ghoulia Yelps, the latter of which is exclusive to the 5-pack. The 5-pack version of Draculaura lacks the card and brush. Dawn of the Dance Dawn of the Dance - Draculaura stockphoto.jpg|''Dawn of the Dance'' Draculaura doll Picture 414.png|''Dawn of the Dance'' Draculaura in the webisodes *'Line:' Dawn of the Dance *'Release:' July 2011 :Draculaura wears a pink and white, velvet, strapless dress with pink ruffle at the top and white ruffle below. She wears a pink shawl around her elbows, which is tied in a bow behind her back. Her accessories are a white loose collar with pink jewel, a white heart-shaped top hat with a silver band and bow and a white veil, pink heart-themed earrings, and white loose manchettes with pink jewels. Her shoes are black with pink heart shaped inverted heels and pink soles. Her hair is tied in one ponytail down at the side. :The doll comes with a pink purse in the shape of a bow, a real-life sized black brush and a black doll stand. Published on the back of her box is a diary excerpt. :Draculaura's Dawn of the Dance doll has been released only as part of a 3-pack with Dawn of the Dance versions of Clawdeen Wolf and Frankie Stein. School Clubs School Clubs - Draculaura stockphoto.jpg|''School Clubs'' Draculaura Outfit DraculauraReporter.png|''School Clubs'' Draculaura Art *'Line:' School Clubs *'Release:' October 2011 :Draculaura wears a light pink skinny striped shirt with puffy sleeves, pink and black suspenders with hot pink puffy capris, and white knee socks with pink newspaper print designs on it. Her shoes are black ankle boots with pink coloring that resembles the look of gaiters and pink heels. She also wears a little pink reporter's hat. :The outfit comes with a black and pink camera, a black roll film, and a club description. School's Out 81TxO0BboqL. AA1500 .jpg|'School's Out' Draculaura doll N.jpg|'School's Out' Draculaura art *'Line:' 'School's Out' *'Release:' July 2011 :Draculaura wears a white balloon sleeved shirt with pink lining at the wrists and a pink bow tied at the collar and below decorated with pink polka dots. She wears a pink ruffled knee length dress while the front is a pink, black and yellow plaid pattern with yellow buttons at the sides. Her hair in two high curled ponytails. She also wears yellow tights with pink polka dots with pink and black striped shoes with yellow button stacked heels. :The doll comes with a pink umbrella with black cobweb-style decoration and a pink bow on top and a bat-winged heart at the handle, a black coffin-shaped purse with pink heart decoaration, a diary, a real-life sized pink brush and a pink doll stand. :The doll was only sold in a 2-pack with the 'School's Out' Clawd Wolf doll. Killer Style 114993001 A M.jpg|'Killer Style' Draculaura doll Day at the maul single draculaura by shaibrooklyn-d4fdss6.png|'Killer Style' Draculaura art *'Line:' Killer Style *'Release:' June 2010 :Draculaura wears a long sleeved white turtleneck under a black short sleeved sweater with red lining and little pink hearts. She wears a two layered frilly pink skirt with black lace beneath each layer while one layer is lighter than the other. She also wears fish-nets tights under black knee-socks. Her shoes are entirely pink with bow ankle straps and wedge heels engraved with hearts. She wears her hair down with her bangs brushed to the side. She finalizes her look with pink bow-decorated skullette earrings hanging down along her cheek. :The doll comes with a Count Fabulous real-life sized keychain, a real-life sized pink brush and a pink doll stand. :A more detailed version of the outfit was released in the Day at the Maul clothing pack. The keychain was also released as part of the Freakey Ring & Mirror series. Day at the Maul 263467 193868493996076 100001187797176 488399 2993906 n.jpg|''Day at the Maul'' Draculaura art Day at the Maul - full stockphoto.jpg|''Day at the Maul'' Draculaura outfit *'Line:' Day at the Maul *'Release:' July 2011 :Draculaura wears a long sleeved white turtleneck under a black short sleeved sweater with red lining and little pink hearts. She wears a two layered frilly pink skirt with black lace beneath each layer while one layer is lighter than the other. She also wears fish-nets tights under black above the knee-socks, which have pink bows on them. Her shoes are pink with bow ankle straps and silver wedge heels engraved with hearts. She wears her hair down with her bangs brushed to the side and a pink heart-shaped barrette to the other side. She finalizes her look with pink bow-decorated white skullette earrings hanging down along her cheek. :The outfit comes with a pink heart-shaped purse with three pink bows down the center, a pink drink and two shopping bags, one of M&H and one of XIII. :The oufit was sold in a pack with clothes and accessories for Frankie Stein and accessories for Clawdeen Wolf. Draculaura's clothes were also released in simplified form as part of the 'Killer Style' line. Go Monster High Team!!! Draculaura wears the basic fearleading outfit, with long sleeves and pink fishnets underneath the dress. Her hair is shorter, tied back into two buns Sweet 1600 S1600 Draculaura.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Draculaura doll 390985 309773932372980 171343356216039 1553427 1748406332 n.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Draculaura art *'Line:' Sweet 1600 *'Release:' December 2011 :Draculaura wears a black, shoulderless party dress with a metallic pink heart and skullette pattern. The flouncy skirt is accentuated with a layer of bows, frills and lace around the bottom. She has a bow-shaped band around her waist. The top is adorned with a lace shawl, which has a black batwinged heart on it, and a netted heart stitched over Draculaura's chest. Her shoes have pink wedge heels that are made to look like cake through the appearance of black frosting dripping down the side. The shoes also are decorated with black bows alongside the ankle straps and batwinged hearts on the tips. She has long, pink earrings stylized to read "sweet" and "1600" and a pink tiara to match that puts her hair into a large poof. Her heart-shaped beauty mark sports the text "1600". :The doll comes with a sparkly fanged lips-shaped purse, a black and pink birthday cake, an extra skirt, a coffin-shaped invitation, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand and a real-life sized pink key to unlock the ''Sweet 1600'' app on iPhone of iPod Touch. Sweet 1600 - Draculaura extra clothes stockphotos.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Draculaura clothes *'Line:' Sweet 1600 *'Release:' December 2011 :Each of the main four Sweet 1600 dolls comes with an extra outfit for Draculaura. :Draculaura herself comes with a black skirt with a red and black striped edge and bow. It can be combined with the upper part of Draculaura's party dress, which is a leotard, to form a cocktail dress. :Clawdeen Wolf comes with a dress thematically akin to Draculaura's extra skirt. The upper part consists of a small layer of black at chest height and with white ruffles along the neckline. The sleeves are puffed and in black with white ruffles at the ends. Attached to this is a simple skirt structure in black and red stripes. :Frankie Stein comes with a mainly black dress without sleeves. A pattern of white gems and lines in diamond-shaped formation adorns the black fabric. At chest height is a pink, white and black band with a white bow. :Clawd Wolf comes with a white dress with short puff sleeves. The sleeves' edges are marked with a small black band and a vertical crisscross pattern of black lines decorates the front of the dress. The look is finalized with a pink bow at the neckline. The dress is complemented by a separate gift of Clawd's, which is a pink necklace with the text "Sweet 1600". Sweet 1600 - Roadster stockphoto.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Roadster Darculaura's car.jpg|Mind Condition - Draculaura's sweet 1600 car *'Line:' Sweet 1600 *'Release:' December 2011 :The Roadster is a black car with pink accents, heart imagery and batwing/cobweb decoration. It has pink seats, black seat belts, a pink steering wheel, a pink GPS, a black dashboard, and pink windscreen. Small pink tailfins are located on the back, and on the front are pink heart-shaped headlights and a pink heart-shaped grille. On top is a pink bat-shaped hood ornament, behind which a pink line stretches over the hood up into a heart just in front of the windscreen. :The Roadster comes without accessories. Skull Shores Draculaura wears a one-piece pink and white striped swimsuit with sailor accents including a pink bow tied in the front, a black spakly translucent wrap with tiny pink umbrellas, beachballs, and suns on it, and pink sandals with anchors for the heels. Accessories include a pair of pink anchor earrings, a pink chain bracelet, and a tiny sailor hat. The doll comes with a glass of tomato juice with a white umbrella, a pink brush, and a map of Skull Shores. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. Classroom ClassroomD.png|''Classroom'' Draculaura *'Line:' Classroom *'Release:' ??? :Draculaura wears a black and pink Victorian dress with her hair down and parted. :Despite being announced with the other Classroom dolls, Draculaura was not released with them and to this day there is no word on a release. It is possible the doll has been cancelled, but such would not be a confirmed fact. Logically, if the doll will be or would have been released, it will or would have come with a locker, a little journal and a pen, and two or so items. Also included will or would be a real-life sized brush, real-life sized stickers, a doll stand, and a survival guide on Drama. Meta Timeline *October 23, 2007: Mattel requested the trademark for Ula D.. *September 8, 2008: Mattel requested the trademark for Draculaura. *February 25, 2010: Mattel requested the trademark for Draculaura in the costume category. *May 5, 2010: The ''Monster High'' website went live, featuring Draculaura's profile. *May 5, 2010: Draculaura makes her animated debut in the ''Higher Deaducation'' commercial. *May 5, 2010: Draculaura makes her webisode debut in "Jaundice Brothers". *Mid June, 2010: Draculaura's first doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. *August 29, 2011: Mattel abandoned the trademark for Ula D. Notes * Cleo de Nile refers to her as a "gossip ghoul". * Her fashion style is a mix of Victorian and Japanese Gothic Lolita. Mostly all of her outfits include lace and hearts. * Because she's a vampire her reflection can't be seen. However in some webisodes, some parts of her reflection can be shown in various forms. It's also been mentioned that there's an iCoffin app that allows you to take pictures of vampires.[[Dawn of the Dance diaries|Clawdeen Wolf's Dawn of the Dance diary]] * Draculaura mentioned in "New Ghoul @ School" and "Cyrano de Ghoulia" that her father won't let her date until she's 1700. This didn't stop her from going steady with Clawd Wolf in Volume 2 or dating other boys (Valentine for example) prior. * According to the Monster High website, Draculaura is the president of two MH school clubs: Drama Club and Newspaper Club. * She carries an umbrella when she is in daylight because like most vampires, she will burn in the sun. * The head of Draculaura's animation model was recycled for the short-haired green girl. * Her birthday is on February 14, Valentine's Day. * Draculaura is seen as vegan in the diaries and the 'Higher Deaducation' commercial but is seen as vegetarian in the webisodes and books. She also says in "Why do Ghouls Fall in Love?" It's "everything a vegetarian vampire could hand a fang on!". * By Valentine's Day 2012, Draculaura officially turned 1,600, but her age still remains 1,599 on her official profile. This may be because her official profile represents something Draculaura wrote herself, and thus can't be changed. * Draculaura is hemophobic (afraid of blood). Because of her fears Draculaura does not eat any animal products, and faints when ever she sees, or is reminded of, blood. * In the episode Fear Pressure Frankie commented how Draculaura is a total hardcore vegetarian. That mean that she is at least a dietary vegan (strict vegetarian). * In Back And Deader Than Ever, Dracula calls her Laura, which was a name given by her mother. Draculaura's Gallery Height.jpg|Fearleading Squad Draculauramakeup.png|Scary Makeup Look DraculauraRoses.png|In The Shakespeare Play Draculaura-Photo-Finish-monster-high-club-14845778-750-419.jpg|Bad Hair Day Monster High.jpg|Theme Song Draculaura 50.jpg|Basic Pretty Draculaura.JPG|"Oh great, it's my turn!" gofetch.jpg|Annoyed With Clawd 6.jpg|Fangtastically Friendly Draculaura meat face.jpg|With Meat On Her Face Queen of the Scammed - ruined photo.jpg|The girls group photo in "Queen of the Scammed". Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827783-450-310.jpg|Fright Song Music Video The-Hot-Boy-monster-high-club-14846244-622-401.jpg|"Time to check the makeup" Draculaura HigherDeaducation.jpg|Higher Deaducation Advert Draculara11.png 409.png|Draculaura in the dream MH-s2ep9 01s.jpg|With Clawd MH-s2 06s.jpg MH scarysun03.jpg|Draculaura on the Gloom Beach MH-monster-high-19735776-270-387.jpg|draculaura texting Draclu.png|Eating Popcorn 500px-Cakegroup.png|draclaura blowing the candles with her ghouls MHDLSOC.jpg|Draculaura School's Out costume MHDLC.jpg|Draculaura Costume cula.jpg|Draculaura listening to Clawd's story GoodBatFabulous - Draculaura trance.jpg|Think like a bat. Draculaura_FSOutfit.png|Fear Squad Outfit MH DT Lagoona.png|Dead Tired Commerical DraculauraLocker.PNG|Draculaura having trouble putting her "things" in her locker. Draculauraegg1.jpg|Draculaura And Healt Burns 320810_10150306252982481_225525412480_8369299_655946616_n.jpg|Biggest Heart Untitledg.jpg|Draculaura and the crew in school's out Untitledgggggttt.jpg|Draculaura Dawn Of The Dance Cartoon 123784638274111.png|Frankie Stein Dawn Of The Dance,Draculaura and clawdeen wolf basic 5.JPG|Draculaura Dead Tired webisodes close-up 18.JPG|Draculaura School Out and Clawd Wolf in the Fright On! 382053 309777525705954 171343356216039 1553443 1955185029 n.jpg|Draculaura and Clawd Wolf photo in black and white Draculaura with Bat.png|Draculaura upside down Group Hug.png|Group Hug 90342809385000000 m.png|Draculaura,Frankie Stein,Cleo de Nile,Clawdeen Wolf Fearledings And Nefera de Nile 77667766711.PNG|Clawdeen Wolf,Cleo de Nile,Frankie Stein and Draculaura Fearledings Draculaura Bats.PNG|Draculaura telling bats to save Mashionals Doll Frankie Box - Copy.jpg|Draculaura walking in the maul doll in the box 388820_232561760154979_100002034693740_533851_894505799_n.jpg|Draculaura Skull Shore Doll In The Box 405576_223142684437405_100002250250452_515036_2044085108_n.jpg|Draculaura in Valentine Special 864052_1319568757229_full.jpg Sweet 1600.jpg 381222_169569559817373_100002929903101_283309_1791009763_n.jpg Ghouls Rule - DVD cover.jpg|Draculaura In "Ghouls Rule" DraculauraGhoulsRule .PNG|Draculaura "Ghouls Rule" DraculauraSWR.PNG Mm.jpg 405px-Do.PNG 431164_253230528087939_146794715398188_596461_2058435084_n.jpg|Draculaura single in cgi 423810 350150775015174 241967855833467 1093394 404865335 n.jpg|Draculaura's Powder Room Bathtub ulafantasy.png|Daydreaming. Saladbarbackgrounder.png love3.png|Draculaura excited. 6358671003_eb4c58e102_z.jpg|Draculaura's sweet 1600 logo Dead Tired 2.png|Dead Tired Wave 2 Lala.jpg|Draculaura in Back and Deader then Ever by Lisi Harrison 6978713929 f3776b9d5f.jpg|Draculaura in skull shores cgi 6851319933 5ccc808dfb m.jpg|Draculaura sweet 1600 cgi DraculauraClawdeenCleo.gif ScreamingGhouls.jpg HeadshotDraculauraSkullShores.jpg IntheJungle.jpg Ula.D.png|Basic AmazedDraculaura.jpg BowledOverDraculaura.jpg ClawdandDraculaura.jpg DraculauraandClawdeen.png|Draculaura and Clawdeen Kind Campaign at Monster High.jpg MonsterHighDraculaura.jpg MostLikelyTo....jpg Tumblr luh9wzcsER1r416kqo1 500.jpg 6019495601 e2028fd8a4.jpg|Draculaura dead tired box cartoon ClawdeenDraculauraCleoBack.jpg DraculauraClawdeenGhouliaFrankie.jpg DraculauraClawdeenSkullShores.jpg MonsterHighGhouls.jpg TikiManDraculauraClawdeenCleo.jpg DraculauraRoadster.png|Sweet 1600 Car Draculaura-monster-high-26104077-1172-1755.jpg 5522387122_e4aa3371de_z.jpg|Making A Snow Bat SunLovingDraculaura.jpg|Skull Shores Art 3.png Capture-20120417-174449.jpg|Draculaura, Lagoona, Frankie and Clawdeen in Escape from Skull Shores Lorcia.jpg Draculaura.PNG Draculaura's powder room.jpg hah.jpg exclusives2.jpg|dot dead Draculaura Clawdeen and Draculaura.jpg|Draculaura and Clawdeen Coffin Bean 7188546448_0f4bbe1e83_z.jpg|Draculaura roadster with doll creepoverUladfull1326334478511.jpg Draculaura (1).jpg References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Vampires Category:Book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Plushies Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:Basic Category:Dead Tired Category:Gloom Beach Category:School's Out Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Killer Style Category:Day at the Maul Category:Go Monster High Team!!! Category:School Clubs Category:Sweet 1600 Category:Skull Shores Category:Ghouls Rule